A Bid Farewell
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt has a feeling that something is up with Ashley. He isnt sure what tho? Does Ashley have the courage to tell Matt the truth. Read to find out.


Title: Song Fic A Bid Farewell (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "A Bid Farewell" is owned by Killswitch Engage.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Matt: Ashley what's going on with you?

Ashley: Matt what are you talking about? You are talking nonsense right now.

Matt: Ashley, no I am not talking nonsense. I am being very serious.

Ashley: Matt there is nothing going on with me. I am perfectly fine and nothing has changed.

Matt: That's where you are wrong Ashley. You have changed and there is something going on with you.

Ashley: Matt I promise you that nothing is going on and that I am fine.

Matt: Fine whatever, nothing is going on with you Ashley.

Ashley: Good now that we got your concern and worries in check, I have to go get ready for my match tonight, so I will see you later.

Matt: Yeah, see you later.

Ashley left the room to go over her match with Paul London but what Matt didn't know what hurt him, she thought to herself. She smiled evilly and continued down the hall. Matt heard all of this and was fuming. Matt thought to himself "I am going to take care of this mess and get my life back on track".

_**I will bid farewell, sever the ties  
This is all I am, this is all that's left  
Turn from deceit, the love of self is death  
Deliverance is given to you**_

_**I will bid farewell,  
Sever the ties**_

Matt: Ashley, nice work out there. You did a good job helping Paul London win his match.

Ashley: Thanks Matt, it was nothing. It was all planned and I just had to keep up with what was going on.

Matt: Well you still did a good job Ashley.

Ashley: Thank you Matt, well I am going to go in shower.

Matt: woah, woah not so fast Ashley. We need to talk.

Ashley: Matt can't this wait until I am out of shower.

Matt: NO, we need to talk now. I am not going to let you keep playing me like a fool anymore Ashley. So we need to talk now, end of story.

Ashley: Matt I thought we already went through this before our matches. Nothing is going on and I am not playing you for a fool.

Matt: That's bullshit Ashley and you know it. Just cut the shit with all the lying and just tell me the truth.

Ashley: Matt, I am telling you the truth. Nothing is going on and I am not feeding you bullshit. Now can I go take my shower now and we can continue this in a few minutes when I get out of the shower.

Matt: Fine, we will finish this in a few minutes when you get out of the shower. I will just keep pretending that you aren't cheating on me until then.

Ashley: Thank you, I will be back in a few minutes.

Matt: Fine

_**Now your heart beats black with deception, you have been forsaken  
Leave behind (I will) all reminders of you**_

_**I will bid farewell  
To all lies  
I will bid farewell  
Sever the ties**_

Ashley: Paul what are you doing in here.

Paul: What do you think I am doing in here? I came here to see you. Why else would I be in here.

Ashley: We can't do this tonight; Matt knows something is going on.

Paul: So what, I don't care. I need you Ashley and I miss those lips on top of mine.

Ashley: Well I miss your lips too but I can't do this anymore. I need to tell Matt the truth and that's, that.

Paul: Fine, go finish your business with Matt but when you are done, you are all mine.

Ashley: Yes, I will be all yours.

Meanwhile back in the locker-room, Matt heard all of that conversation. He was fuming and was more pissed and than ever. I should have known that she was going to cheat on me. It was too good to be true.

Matt: How was your shower? Was it nice and refreshing?

Ashley: Yes actually it was. I all refreshed and relaxed all at the same time.

Matt: Well that's good.

Ashley: alright so back to our conversation before I left for the shower.

Matt: I know you are cheating on me Ashley. I know that you are fucking around with Paul London behind my back.

Ashley: How did you find out?

Matt: So you are not denying it anymore.

Ashley: I am sorry Matt; I didn't mean to hurt you.

Matt: Bullshit, you are sorry. I hate that word sorry. You knew exactly what you were doing Ashley and did nothing to stop it.

Ashley: I am sorry Matt. I am sorry that I feel in love with someone else. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just kind of did.

Matt: You what Ashley, Fuck you. I never want to see you again and I am sorry that I gave you the time of day. I should have listened to my friends when they said that you were going to play me.

Ashley: I am sorry Matt. I just didn't see the relationship going anywhere so I moved on quickly.

Matt: whatever Ashley. I hate you and I want nothing to do with you. I repeat, I want nothing to do with you anymore.

Ashley: Fine with me Matt. Now are we done here because Paul is waiting for me and I don't want to keep him waiting anymore?

Matt: yes we are done you fucking whore. Get the hell out of here and never come back. We are over.

Ashley: Fine, I am out of here. Goodbye Matt.

Matt: Goodbye Slut.

_**Searching, always searching  
Hoping for a change  
I will never be satisfied  
I will now bid farewell**_

_**I will bid farewell  
To all lies  
I will bid farewell  
Sever the ties**_

The End!!!!

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions


End file.
